From Stalker to Lover?
by RockingAnime
Summary: Ggio Vega, mendapat suatu misi penting dari Uryuu Ishida untuk menguntit siswi paling populer di sekolahnya, yaitu Soi Fon! mulai dari rahasia yang sepele sampe foto-fotonya juga! cara apakah yang akan ia tempuh? apalagi ternyata Soi Fon sendiri adalah pacarnya Hitsugaya Toushirou, pemimpin geng paling ditakuti di sekolahnya! sanggupkah Ggio? perjalanan sang stalker pun dimulai!
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaaa! Minna-san! ini fanfic bleach pertama saya tentang couple/pairing GgioVegaxSoiFon! huehehehe! ayo langsung kita mulai aja, para stalker! ^^  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Troublesome morning but surely cured by his otaku friend

Napasnya tak beraturan. Pandangan matanya tak begitu fokus. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Padahal masih pagi, tapi kenapa? Jawabannya hanya satu..

"Ggio! Kau terlambat lagi!?" ..ia terlambat.

"Hontou ni gomennasai, sensei!" Ggio menunduk dengan penuh rasa bersalah di depan gurunya, dan tentunya disaksikan oleh seluruh teman di kelasnya.

Si sensei pun menghela napas, "yah sudahlah, lagipula kau baru dua kali telat dalam minggu ini…" Ggio tetap saja menunduk, benar-benar merasa bersalah, juga ia tak mau melihat ke arah semua temannya yang sedang membicarakannya. "Ya sudah, kembali ke tempat dudukmu…" Ggio berterimakasih dan sekali lagi meminta maaf padanya, kemudian ia berusaha melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang terasa amat berat menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Berat? Kenapa? Tentu saja karena mendengar pembicaraan-pembicaraan semua temannya yang laki-laki maupun perempuan tentang dirinya. Yang terdengar lumayan jelas seperti ini:

"Psst! Jadi, meskipun sepintar apapun kalo dari kelas berandalan pasti kayak gitu aja ya sikapnya! Menjijikkan!" obrolan dari arah para siswi.

"Hey, kamu satu _club_ kan sama dia? Payah banget sih telat melulu, ada juga alasannya paling Cuma gitu-gitu doang…" pembicaraan para lelaki yang membuat kupingnya benar-benar panas di pagi yang cerah ini.

Tapi Ggio tetap saja duduk dan bersabar untuk menuntut ilmu di kelas yang sangat ia banggakan, yaitu kelas unggulan dan satu-satunya kelas paling elit di sekolahnya kini. Meskipun mesti menghadapi berbagai macam cobaan tak terkecuali yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Huh, padahal kan, kayaknya dia udah lebih dari dua kali telat dalam minggu ini kan? Sensei nih ah!" seketika itu mata Ggio terbuka lebar saat mendengar salah satu perkataan menyakitkan dari sekian banyak temannya itu. Ia menghela napas sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"_Sabar ya, Ggio… cobaan memang selalu ada…_" ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum sabar.

"Tuh lihat, sekarang malah senyum-senyum sendiri, jangan-jangan dia ngeremehin kita, apa dia gila?" tambah seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya dengan suara agak keras. Tiba-tiba..

BRAK!

Hentakan dari arah meja di depan kelas membuat semuanya segera menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, tak terkecuali Ggio.

"Sudah! Pagi-pagi saja sudah ngobrol! Segera perhatikan ke papan tulis, pelajaran akan segera dimulai!" semuanya spontan terdiam dan segera menoleh ke arah sang guru sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya masing-masing. Ggio hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka.

* * *

"Hei Ggio! Coba tebak! Aku punya HOT NEWS!" Ishida tiba-tiba menghampiri Ggio yang sedang melahap bekalnya di kelas saat jam istirahat.

Ggio segera melihat ke wajahnya sambil mengunyah makanannya, "whot whnewsh? Apwha ajha?" meski begitu, Ishida tetap semangat untuk bercerita. Sementara, Ggio terus menelan dan melahap bekalnya yang kelihatan lezat tersebut.

Mengingat hal itu, Ishida sebetulnya adalah sahabat lelaki pertama yang Ggio dapatkan sejak naik kelas. Semuanya berawal karena Ggio secara tidak sengaja menolong Ishida yang waktu itu sedang di-_bully_ karena suatu masalah. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, ternyata Ishida adalah seorang _otaku_ dan senang menjahit, dan ia senang karena Ggio merasa tak aneh ketika berada di dekatnya dan menganggapnya sebagai teman hingga sekarang ini.

"….iya begitu!" ternyata Ishida sudah selesai bercerita.

"Hoooo, jwadhi mwerhekha…" Ggio berhenti sejenak menelan sisa makanannya yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Jadi mereka ternyata murid baru? Pantas saja ya hahaha…!" mereka berdua tertawa senang.

Ishida adalah satu-satunya siswa di kelasnya yang paling suka dan ahli dalam mengumpulkan informasi, yang penting maupun tidak. Kali ini mereka sedang membahas tentang _club_ baseball. Ggio selalu menerima omongan dan pembicaraan dari ishida apa adanya.

"Ah iya Ishida, aku penasaran, di kelas kita kok kayaknya ada satu anak yang ga pernah masuk sejak kenaikan kelas ya? Tuh kursinya kosong melulu…" Ggio memasukkan rantang bekalnya ke dalam tas. "Ya, kau benar! Di sana, duduklah seorang siswi yang paling populer di sekolah kita ini…!" Ishida mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan segera membalik-balikkan halamannya, seperti sedang mencari suatu dokumen yang amat penting dan rahasia. "Ishida, kau sedang ap- "

'Ini! Lihat!" Ishida menyerahkan buku kecilnya itu pada Ggio yang dari tadi kebingungan.

"Soi.. Fon? Umur, 16 tahun, berat badan dan tinggi ba- "

"Jangan baca yang itu! Bacalah yang paling terpenting!" Ishida dengan semangat menunjukkan ke bagian yang paling bawah dari halaman tersebut.

"Status… _unknown_? Maksudnya?" Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Jadi, Ggio wahai sahabatku… ada informasi yang belum kudapatkan tentang dirinya. Yang baru kutahui hanyalah kalau ia sejak kenaikan kelas hingga sekarang masih di luar negeri karena ada suatu urusan penting. Dan ia besok akan kembali ke sini, Jepang." Jelasnya panjang lebar tapi amat akurat.

Ggio menaikkan alisnya, "Jadi…. aku harus apa?" ia menghela napas.

"Hmm, aku belum yakin akan mengatakannya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti…." Ishida berhenti, berpikir keras, sementara Ggio kembali membaca halaman yang sedang ia buka itu, masih tentang Soi Fon.

"..kelebihan: pintar, cantik, lumayan tinggi, _cute_, agak _moe_, dan peringkat kedua di kelas." Ggio agak terkejut, dan lumayan kagum akan prestasi cewek yang bernama Soi Fon ini. "_Hmm, pantes aja populer, gini ya? Jadi penasaran…._" Ggio tersenyum kecil. Sampai akhirnya Ishida melanjutkan perkatannya yang terpotong tadi.

"Ehem! Ya, aku akan lihat situasi dulu, tapi intinya, aku memintamu untuk _mencari_ informasi lebih banyak tentang cewek ini…" raut wajah si kacamata tiba-tiba berubah jadi serius, seperti bisnis saja. Ggio mengangkat kedua bahunya, tak tau harus merespon apa, dan gak yakin akan melakukannya.

"Aku nggak tau ya Ishida, mungkin kalau aku sudah lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri seperti apa orangnya, lagipula…"

"Iya juga sih ya , soalnya di situ gak ada fotonya sih…"

"Eh?" Ggio kembali melihat ke halaman yang tadi dan menemukan sebuah halaman kosong khusus untuk menempelkan foto, tapi kosong. "_J-Jangan-jangan…_" ia punya firasat buruk akan hal ini. Demi membuang pikiran-pikiran serta firasat buruk yang terus merasukinya, Ggio berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan mengambil sebuah botol air dan meminumnya, hingga saat Ishida mengatakan sesuatu hal yang benar-benar tak ingin ia dengar dari mulutnya itu.

"Ah! Gitu ya! Gimana kalau kau juga fotoin dia!?" Ggio langsung tersedak saat meminum sebotol air mineral itu ketika mendengar perkataannya. "H-Ha? Mana mungkin, nyari informasi yang sepele aja udah susah buat a-"

"Tak apa! Kau kan cekatan! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" Ishida memohon dengan segala cara agar Ggio tertarik dan mau melakukannya, tapi ternyata Ggio tetap saja menolak dan masih ragu.

"Entahlah, kulihat besok saja ya kalau ia sudah pulang dan masuk kelas…" Ggio tersenyum.

Ishida terdiam, dan tiba-tiba entah kenapa ia terkejut dan _shock_. "Ada apa?" tanya Ggio. "Ggio… kau tau Hitsugaya Toushirou kan?" Ggio mengangguk. Toushirou adalah siswa paling populer di sekolahnya, dan banyak sekali _fans_nya dan ia juga memiliki geng pendukung serta pelindungnya yang amat dihormati dan ditakuti, karena apabila melawan mereka, semua murid sudah tau apa balasan yang akan mereka dapatkan, bahkan Ggio juga tak berani berurusan dengannya sedikitpun. Ishida menelan ludahnya, "Soi Fon… dia.."

"…dia kenapa?"

"..pacar Hitsugaya Toushirou…."

* * *

_**Whew!**_** *ngelapkeringet* hohoho! gimana gimana? penasaran nih apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya? Ggio bakal jadi stalker apa nggak? dan gimana cara dia nge-_approach_ Soi Fon? hmm, just need more reviews! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa minna-san! para pembaca setia saya! XD *ngarep* dan juga para calon-calon stalker! B-) huehehehe okeoke, _first of all_, makasih banyak buat review2nya ya dan kritikan ataupun saran juga! hontou ni arigato gozaimasu! maaf kalo chapter yang ini agak lama ya, soalnya banyak tugas, PR, ulangan, dll *curcol*. okay, Ggio sekarang udah mengalami masa-masa yang agak sulit, ditambah tugasnya jadi stalker! hmm, gimana ya cara dia biar bisa jadi stalker handal? _Lets read it!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Step to Become a Stalker

Hening. "I-Ishida… kau serius?" kali ini ia tambah _shock_ mendengarnya. Ishida hanya mengangguk ketakutan. Mereka berdua merenung. Ggio lagi setres mikirin _seandainya_ ia besok sengaja ngobrol sama Soi Fon, apa yang bakal Toushirou dan gengnya lakukan padanya? Dijamin tuh badan ga utuh deh pas pulang sekolah nanti. Emang bakal diapain? Digebukin habis-habisan pake berbagai macam cara dan _benda_. Saat itu pun Ggio langsung mual ngebayanginnya. _"Ubh…"_ ditutupnya mulutnya, dan Ishida menepuk pundaknya. "Tenang Ggio! Kita lihat saja keadaan besok!" lagi-lagi si _otaku_ yang satu ini justru tambah semangat dan tertantang untuk melakukannya, tak memedulikan atau bahkan sadar akan teman di sampingnya yang lagi menderita karena mual setelah ngebayanginnya itu.

"Ishida…" bukannya menoleh, justru Ishida malah menulis sebuah _summary_ tentang apa saja yang harus dilakukan dan _disiapkan_ untuk besok dengan kecepatan tinggi, _MAX!_, sampe-sampe Ggio ngeri ngeliatnya. Ggio, dengan sekuat tenaga dan segenap keberaniannya, mencondongkan sedikit kepalanya ke buku kecil tadi, yang sekarang lagi dipakai buat nulis sama Ishida. "_Dia lagi nulis apa ya? Feeling ga enak nih…"_ sampai akhirnya ia bisa membaca tulisan mengerikan yang isinya….

"…ngerayu Soi Fon biar dia putus sama Hitsugaya…" Ggio langsung muntah.

"_Bakayaroooo!_ ISHIDA! Kau mau bunuh aku ya!? Yang bener a- "

"Habis aku bingung! Otak udah mentok nih!" Ishida balik protes ke Ggio, wajar saja, kali ini pikirannya sudah kacau balau entah ke berbagai arah, sekarang malah saling nyekek, apalagi ntar bunuh-bunuhan? Jangan deh, soalnya malu diliatin anak-anak yang lain.

Perkelahian mereka terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi dan memecah konsentrasi berantem mereka berdua. "…kita lanjutkan nanti…." Ggio membuang muka sambil menghela napas, sementara Ishida hanya mengiyakan dengan malas dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Yak, kita akhiri dulu pelajaran kita di hari ini…" ucap sang guru menyudahkan pelajarannya. Kali ini waktu berjalan agak cepat bagi Ggio. Sepertinya ia tak konsentrasi saat jam pelajaran hingga sekarang ini, yaitu saat bel pulang berbunyi. Sampai akhirnya seseorang menepuk pundaknya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan ga jelas itu. "Ggio…!" sapa si cowok berkacamata itu dengan _cheerful_.

"…Ishida…" balasnya lemas. Disodorkannya sebuah buku kecil miliknya tadi ke meja Ggio, tapi ia tetap mengabaikannya saja, tak peduli. Mereka berdua terdiam, ternyata Ishida juga masih galau, sama kayak Ggio. Dikarenakan hembusan angin yang entah berasal darimana, buku kecil itu membuka dirinya sendiri akibat sapuan angin tersebut dan sampailah pada halaman yang berisi tentang biodata seseorang. _Kerjaan stalker sih, kayak gini jadinya_. Stalker? Apakah Ishida juga seorang stalker? Dengan dibuatnya buku sekecil ini hanya untuk memuat biodata tiap orang penting maupun nggak penting dengan informasi dan data yang amat akurat, beserta foto-fotonya juga, apakah ia pantas disebut seorang stalker handal? Lagian juga nggak semua orang peduli sampe bela-belain ngabisin waktu buat bikin benginian dan sampe dirahasiain banget, kan? Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ggio sendiri belum pernah menyadari dan menanyakannya ke orangnya sendiri. Tercetuslah niat untuk menanyakannya. "Ishida, apakah kau seorang stalker juga?" ia tak merespon, hanya ada tatapan serius di matanya, tapi bagi Ggio ada sedikit kegelisahan yang menyelimuti tatapan temannya ini. Setelah diam sejenak, akhirnya Ishida mulai angkat bicara. "Menurutmu?" ia malah balik tanya.

"….yaaah… kayaknya sih iya…" jawabnya sambil menggosok-gosok bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Dan kalau iya, _kenapa_?" Ggio menghela napas.

"Gapapa, cuma.. artinya aku bisa meminta sedikit saran dan tips kan pas misi nanti?" Ishida menaikkan alisnya.

"Misi?" ia kebingungan.

"Iya, misi kita buat nguntit si cewek bernama Soi Fon ini- "

"J-Jadi kau mau melakukannya!?" mata Ishida langsung berbina-binar, benar-benar senang dan amat _excited_ akan ketertarikan Ggio pada tawarannya itu.

"H-Hah? K-karena kau maksa sih, tapi ya sudahlah, akan kusanggupi…"

"_Yes!_ Tenang saja! Arigato Ggio!" Ishida saking senangnya sampai menjabat tangan Ggio segala dan ngacak-ngacakkin rambut temannya itu sampe berantakan ga jelas.

"T-Tunggu dulu… emang caranya buat jadi seorang stalker itu kayak gimana sih?"

Ishida tampak kebingungan (lagi), "caranya?" Ggio mengangguk penasaran. Ishida tertawa kecil melihat temannya yang satu ini. "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah….."

* * *

*Ggio Vega's POV*

"Dasar si Ishida itu, penjelasannya terlalu panjang sih! Malah tambah ribet dan nggak ngerti jadinya…" keluhku sambil menendang batu kerikil yang terletak di pinggir trotoar tempatku sedang berjalan menuju rumah. Yang sedari tadi kupikirkan hanyalah tentang misi yang diberikan Ishida ini. Memang sih yang kutahu tentang stalker itu hanyalah seorang penguntit yang biasanya ngefans banget sama idolanya atau begitulah. Tapi kebanyakan teman-temanku beranggapan kalau stalker memiliki arti kata lain, dan kebanyakan dari mereka beranggapan negatif. _Ugh_, makanya itu sampai sekarang aku masih ragu akan hal ini, takut akan merusak harga diriku di mata murid lain. Apalagi setelah insiden kecil tadi pagi, cuma gara-gara telat dikit aja sampe segitunya banget. Yah, kelas unggulan sih, jadi sepintar apapun aku tapi kayaknya _cap_ anak berandalan itu masih melekat padaku hingga sekarang, mau tak mau. Dan apalagi kali ini Ishida menyuruhku melakukan hal seperti ini, apa jadinya ntar kalau ketahuan murid lain? "Hah…" aku menghela napas. Memandangi langit biru yang sudah agak berubah menjadi oranye akibat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi. Sudah beberapa kali kalian menyakitiku dan Yoruichi-sama? Apalagi yang kalian butuhkan?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Dan aku pun langsung menghampiri sumber suara itu berasal, sepertinya seorang anak perempuan. Suara orang ini terdengar tegas, tidak terima, dan begitu menentang akan sesuatu hal. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil berkonsentrasi mendengarkan percakapan ini, dan sesekali melihat keadaan di sekitarku. _Stalker mode, Activate!_

"Oy oy oy! Tak usah cerewet begitu, dasar _yankee_!" suara mereka terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku ketika aku berada di dalam _Stalker Mode_.

"Aku bukan _yankee_, sudah beberapa kali kutegaskan ke kalian bukan?"

"Hegh, biarkan saja dia mati, toh memang salah dia sendiri, suruh siapa ngelindungin cewek ga penting kayak kamu!?"

"…" cewek ini tak merespon, hanya terdiam, _sepertinya_. Emosi? Bukan, entah apa…

Aku terus mendengar dan mencerna percakapan mereka berdua. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah mereka, masih sembunyi-sembunyi biar nggak ketahuan. Sepertinya perempuan yang satu ini menutup indentitasnya dengan memakai jaket _hoodie_ agar seluruh wajahnya tertutup. Tapi pria yang ia ajak bicara itu memakai pakaian sekolah, entah berasal darimana, seorang _punk_ kayaknya, apa pemimpin geng ya? Dan.. siapa _Yoruichi_ yang ia sebut tadi? Kayaknya aku pernah denger nama itu. Setelah beradu mulut agak lama, kayaknya sekarang mereka udah selesai dan mau kembali ke…."_ARAHKUUUU!?_" oh tidak. _Cepat sembunyi Ggio!_

"_Sial!_" ucap anak perempuan itu ketika berjalan melewatiku tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun, sepertinya kalau mengumpat di sini nggak kelihatan, kan gelap ketutup tong sampah. Bau sih, _eww…_

Kukira ini semua akan lancar sampai tiba-tiba cewek ini berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arahku! "Ng? sepertinya ada sesuatu di situ…" saat itu pun jantungku berdetak amat kencang, keringat bercucuran saking deg-degannya. _Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya?_ Untung saja tiba-tiba ada kucing yang lompat dari arahku dan berdiri di tong sampah, jadinya hanya menutup kecurigaannya saja, juga kucing ini sepertinya amat menarik perhatiannya. Tapi si cewe ini malah tambah ngedeketin.

"Oh, kucing ya?" suaranya terdengar agak lebih tenang dan sedikit… ceria dari yang barusan. Kayaknya dia penyuka kucing deh, yah namanya juga cewe, kan?

"_meoooong…!_" kucing itu membalasnya dengan jinak dan ramah. Tapi cewe ini bukannya pergi malah ngeladeni si kucing buat main! _Arghhhh please pergi secepatnya! Mana kebelet pipis lagi…._ Terus terang saja, aku kebelet pipis. Anehnya, suara pria yang adu mulut dengan cewek ini barusan malah menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sinis sambil batuk sedikit, kayaknya seorang perokok berat, kecium banget bau asap rokok sampe ke sini.

"….bukan urusanmu.." _syukurlah, _sepertinya ia pergi karena kehadiran pria ini.

"Huh, dasar cewek aneh! Tapi yang penting Hitsugaya-san akan senang pada kami! Ha Ha Ha!"

"_Hitsugaya?"_ aku terkejut mendengarnya. Beberapa saat setelah ia pergi, aku langsung berdiri dan kabur dari tempat itu, dan si cewek udah lenyap entah kemana. _Phew!_ Tapi rasanya, dengan kemampuanku untuk sembunyi sambil menguping pembicaraan mereka itu kayaknya udah bagus banget. _Yosh! Ggio, ini langkah awalmu untuk menjadi seorang stalker! _Ishida pasti senang akan hal ini_. _Tanpa kusadari, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai pekerjaan menjadi seorang stalker kayak gini. _Mungkin sih… _

UHUK!

Aku terbatuk dan merasa sedikit lelah. Sepertinya ini efek samping dari terlalu lama penggunaan Stalker Mode deh. Yah apa boleh buat, dikarenakan keuntungannya banyak juga sih, yaitu suara pembicaraan (percakapan) yang aku dengar jadi lebih jelas, kemudian semuanya terasa sudah terekam di kepalaku. Sampe lupa aku meng-non aktifkannya. _Stalker mode, Inactivated!_

Yah, saatnya mencari udara segar dulu. Tarik napas dalam-dalam. _Puah!_

* * *

*Normal POV*

Keesokan harinya, Ggio datang _terlalu_ pagi, nggak tau kenapa, kerajinan kali. Sepertinya kali ini ia tak mau telat dan dapat ocehan dari teman-teman di kelasnya. Pagi ini, kelasnya Ggio tampak agak sedikit ramai, khususnya di kalangan anak perempuan.

"Heeee, jadi menyenangkan banget ya di sana?"

"Seru dong!"

"Iya, hehehehe…"

Ggio kemudian berjalan melewati mereka, dan secara tak sengaja menguping suatu pembicaraan penting sebagai tugasnya menjadi seorang stalker handal.

"Soi Fon-san, jadi, oleh-oleh apa yang akan kau berikan ke Hitsugaya-san?"

Ggio segera memberhentikan langkahnya. "_Soi Fon?_ _Hitsugaya?_ _Jadi mereka benar-benar pacaran ya_." "_Dan, yang mana cewek bernama Soi Fon ini?" _gumamnya. Meskipun populer, Ggio tak begitu mengenal dan mengetahuinya, apalagi sifat-sifatnya. _"Ah, aku pura-pura saja menjatuhkan pensilku ke arah mereka…_"

TUK!

"Sumimaseeen, aku menjatuhkan pensilku- " tiba-tiba seseorang segera mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Ggio yang baru saja merangkak (tadinya mau ngambil).

"Ini… punyamu kan?"cewek ini tersenyum manis dan sangat ramah.

"Eh, i-iya…" tanpa disadari, Ggio malah _blushing_. "A-Arigato- "

"Soi Fon-san terlalu baik sih, seharusnya dibiarkan saja! Tuh lihat, bekas anak berandalan sih, sampe-sampe mukanya merah kayak gitu! Bukannya bilang makasih ju- " keluh salah satu temannya.

"Nggak, tadi dia udah bilang makasih kok…" balasnya dengan ramah dan baik. "Siapa namamu, kalau boleh tau?"

"Eh? Ggio Vega, namamu?"

Cewek itu tersenyum ramah lagi, "Soi Fon… salam kenal ya…" Soi Fon mengulurkan tangannya, dan mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

"_J-jadi… dia yang namanya Soi Fon…"_ pikirnya sambil berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya yang tak jauh dari Soi Fon. Memang sih, dari percakapan barusan saja sudah ketauan kalau ia tipe anak populer. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah baik, ramah pinter, dan pandai berteman. Tapi, Ggio merasakan ada yang nggak beres padanya. _Senyumnya nggak biasa, dan mataya seperti menyimpan banyak kesedihan serta penyesalan mendalam. _Itulah kesimpulan Ggio_. _"_hmph, dengan ini, aku tau langkah selajutnya apa…._" Ggio tersenyum lebar. Tapi, tanpa diketahuinya, sesosok misterius dengan senangnya tersenyum mencurigakan sambil mengamati gerak-geriknya dan Soi Fon dari kejauhan. "_Kau sudah masuk perangkap ya, harimau bodoh…_" dan ia pun pergi. Siapakah dia?

* * *

**Hey Hey! gimana gimana? ada perubahan? jujur aja, saya suka banget sama pairing yang satu ini! GgioxSoi! hahaha, coba aja kalo di anime nya si Ggio itu ga mati yah-_- *sigh* pasi seru tuh! hahaha, REVIEW nya ya minna-san! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see my beloved reader! :* uhuk uhuk... *lebay* g-gomen ne minna-san! maaf saya udah lebih dr se-abad ga nge-update2! hontou ni gomennasai! *bow* sebenarnya saya mau nge-update tapi banyak tugas dan yang lainnya, terutama faktor _males_. ahahaha *ditabok* i-itai... oke, kita mulai saja ya! _Stalker Mode!_**

**Ggio: woy! itu jurus gue!**

**Author: apaan sih kan gue yang bikin cerita ini juga! *ga terima***

**Soi Fon: *sigh* kalian berdua... **

**Ggio: S-Soi Fon!? *kabur***

**Soi Fon: ?**

**Author: woh! mulai aksinya! **

**Soi Fon: tapi tadi dia blushing...**

**Author: _urusai!_ *ngebekap mulut Soi Fon* ayo kita mulai saja ya, reader!**

**Soi Fon: u-ubhhhh!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hari Pertama Mengaktifkan Jurus Ini, Aku Langsung Babak Belur...

Setelah berkenalan dan berjabat tangan, Ggio kini tahu betul kalau itu Soi Fon (yaiyalah). Disusul dengan bunyi bel masuk, semuanya pun langsung duduk tertib di bangku masing-masing dan mulai belajar, termasuk Ggio. Karena tugasnya sebagai stalker, selama jam pelajaran yang ia perhatikan dan amati bukanlah guru di depan ataupun buku pelajaran di hadapannya, melainkan gadis itu. Soi Fon tentunya. Dari cara Soi Fon memperhatikan penjelasan yang diberikan guru, menulis, menjawab pertanyaan guru, dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan penting lainnya.

Ia melakukan pengamatan yang terlalu terperinci itu sampai akhirnya ia merasa lelah dan bosan sendiri. Ggio menghela napas, dan melihat ke buku pelajaran miliknya yang dari tadi sudah terbuka di depannya dan terus diabaikannya.

TUK!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat tepat di kepalanya. Ggio yang tak tahu darimana pesawat itu datang pun langsung membuka dan membaca isinya. Dari Ishida ternyata.

"_Hei Ggio! Kenapa dari tadi yang kau perhatiin itu si Soi Fon melulu !? \(_)_"

Ggio langsung membalasnya.

"_Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu sudah tugasku?"_

Ia pun langsung melemparkannya ke arah Ishida, dan alhasil tertancap di kepalanya. Ishida dengan cepat membuka dan membaca balasan dari Ggio yang sekarang lagi malas-malasan di bangkunya sendiri kayak orang gak ada semangat hidup. Sepertinya ia bosan melihat penjelasan dari guru.

TUK!

Lagi-lagi nyangkut di kepalanya Ggio. Cepat sekali Ishida membalasnya. Dengan malas, Ggio pun membuka dan membaca isinya lagi.

"_Oh iya ya! Aku lupa! _XD"

Langsung disobeknya kertas tersebut dan membiarkannya berceceran di mejanya sendiri. Ggio menghela napas. Hari ini, ada jam pelajaran olahraga, tepatnya setelah istirahat. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menguntit Soi Fon? Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera membocarakan hal ini dengan Ishida saat istirahat nanti.

Sesuai rencana, sekarang, Ggio sedang berunding dengan Ishida. Ishida terlihat amat antusias, padahal yang nguntit kan si Ggio.

"Jadi, Ishida, apa yang mesti kulakukan nanti saat jam pelajaran olahraga?"

"Yah, pastinya kan kita semua bakal ngumpul di Gym, kan?" Ggio mengangguk. "Hmm… gimana kalo…"

"Kebetulan kan ia baru pulang dari perjalanan jauhnya, dan sejak kenaikan kelas baru masuk sekarang, ia juga mungkin akan memberikan oleh-oleh kepada pacarnya sendiri, Hitsu- "

"Eh!? K-Kau tau darimana kalau ia akan memberikannya!?" Ishida yang dari tadi lagi asyik-asyiknya ngejilatin es krim langsung berhenti.

Ggio menoleh ke arah lain, memastikan tak ada yang mendengar, meskipun sebenarnya situasi sekarang lumayan sepi. Mereka berdua tak jauh dari kelas, dan sekarang sedang berada di dekat taman. "Yah, tadi secara nggak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan anak-anak perempuan dengan Soi Fon."

"Sugoi! Ggio kau hebat bisa tau hal se-_detail_ itu!" Ishida mengacungkan jempolnya pada Ggio yang membalasnya dengan muka datar nggak peduli, tanpa ekspresi lebih tepatnya.

"Ishida, apa mereka juga satu geng sama Soi Fon?"

"_Satu geng_? Tidak, Soi Fon tidak mempunyai geng, juga tak mempunyai pengikut atau apapunlah namanya…" jelas Ishida dengan raut wajah agak sedih dan kecewa.

"Oh begitu. Sayang sekali ya, tumben amat ada anak populer kayak gitu, tapi tadi kenapa anak perempuan pada ngumpul ke meja dia semua? Udah gitu pada sinis lagi sama aku." Ishida menoleh ke arah lain.

"Aku juga nggak tau. Yang pasti, ia nggak punya geng atau pengikut. Kalau menurutku sih mereka itu Cuma- " tiba-tiba Ishida terdiam sejenak, membuat Ggio heran. "T-Tidak, a-abaikan.. sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara…"

Ggio menaikkan alisnya, "terlalu banyak bicara?"

"S-Sudahlah! Ayo, kau mau tau cara biar bisa nguntit dia di Gym nanti kan!?" Ishida langsung mengubah topik, entah kenapa.

"Oh, i-iya…" Ggio merasa nggak nyaman melajutkan pembicaraan ini. "Ishida- "

"Yah, yang perlu kau lakukan sih gampang aja kok. Aku sudah bawa kamera nih!" Ishida menyerahkan sebuah kamera yang dia bawa entah gimana caranya kepada Ggio.

"Bahkan kau membawa kamera juga!?" Ggio kaget bukan main. Ia pikir Ishida ga sampe bawa kamera juga cuma buat nguntit doang. Ishida mengangguk senang. "baiklah, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan benda ini?"

"Gampang! Kau pura-pura sakit perut aja, dan kabur ke semak-semak atau tempat apa aja yang ga bakal keliatan sama siapapun. Anggap aja sebagai _hiding spot_-mu!" Ggio mengangguk-angguk paham sambil mendengarkan, mempersilahkan Ishida untuk melanjutkannya, "dan… hal terpenting adalah…"

"Adalah apa?" Ggio tampak penasaran dengan kalimat terakhir.

"Hahaha. Ggio, kau pikir yang aku minta fotoin itu cuma saat dia lagi melakukan aktivitas olahraga doang? Nggak, kan? Pasti ada lagi kan? _Itu_ tuh…"

Ggio terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Ishida barusan. Tak lama kemudian Ggio membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan terkejut. "I-Ishida… jangan bilang kalau aku HARUS foto yang bagian ITU juga!?" Ggio melangkah mundur.

Ishida hanya tersenyum jahil dan dilanjutkan dengan tertawa bagaikan iblis. "Itu reskiomu sebagai seorang stalker, Ggio…"

* * *

Jam pelajaran telah tiba. Setelah berganti pakaian ke _jersey_, kini Ggio dan yang lainnya sedang berada di Gym, mendengarkan arahan dari Kenpachi-sensei. Yah, guru yang satu ini terkenal sangat destruktif. Dalam sehari, berbagai perabot yang masih baru saja bisa hancur dalam beberapa jam ataupun menit hanya karena amarah yang tak terkontrol, _keganasan_ untuk lebih jelasnya.

Karena itu, tidak ada satupun murid yang berani melawannya. Ggio menelan ludahnya, kebingungan gimana caranya ia bisa kabur sebentar mencari _hiding spot_-nya biar ia bisa foto fotoin si Soi Fon. Untung saja ia pintar menyembunyikan kamera yang ia bawa itu dibalik pakaiannya.

"Hei para bocah ingusan! Kali ini, kita akan penilaian lari maraton!" semua murid terkejut dan hampir semuanya protes, tak ingat lagi akan sifat-sifat sensei-nya yang gak bisa nahan emosi dan amat galak itu.

"Diam!" satu pemukul baseball pun hancur cuma gara-gara dihentakkan ke lantai Gym yang berwarna coklat muda itu. Yah gara-gara tenaganya terlalu berlebih sih. Semuanya terdiam ketakutan. "Bajingan! Ayo cepat pemanasan dulu sana!" semuanya tak terkecuali Ggio langsung berlari menuju lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan.

Secara tak sengaja, Ggio menabrak seorang siswi di sampingnya.

DUK!

"Ah! Maaf! Kau tak apa-apa?" ucap Ggio sambil menoleh ke arah siswi yang ia tabrak itu. Ternyata ia adalah Soi Fon. Tapi ia hanya membalas ucapan maaf Ggio dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang sepertinya sering ia pakai untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Ayo, kita ke sana…" Ggio menyetujui tawarannya dan langsung berjalan berdua dengannya ke arah lapangan. Entah mengapa, kali ini jantung Ggio berdetak agak kencang. Apa ia takut akan dikeroyoki gengnya Toushirou karena telah menabrak Soi Fon dan kini malah berjalan berdua dengannya? Atau ini pertama kalinya ia berjalan berdua dengan cewek? Atau apakah ia merasa bersalah ketika mengingat hal terakhir yang diucapkan Ishida kepadanya?

Hal terakhir? Emang apaan? Ya, hal terakhir yang wajib ia foto. Yaitu pada saat para cewek sedang mandi setelah jam pelajaran olahraga ini usai. Ggio menelan ludahnya dan membuang pikiran-pikiran negatif yang menghantuinya. Sekarang ia merasa pusing karena kebanyakan mikir. "_Dan kenapa aku harus foto yang bagian itu juga!?_" pikir dan keluhnya dalam hati sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Vega-san, ada apa?"

"_V-Vega-san!?"_ ucap Ggio dalam hati. Ggio ga nyangka kalau Soi Fon bakal mau manggil dia dengan sopan gitu, dan juga pake nama marga keluarganya (nama belakang) pula!

"A-Anu, Soi Fon, panggil aku 'Ggio' saja.." Ggio tertawa kecil.

Soi Fon terdiam sejenak, kali ini tanpa senyuman, mungkin kaget karena selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang berani manggil dia ga pake _–sama_ atau _–san _di bagian belakangnya. "Emm, baiklah. Ggio-san~" baru ia tersenyum.

Ggio dan Soi Fon pun berhenti melangkah karena udah sampai di lapangan. Ggio sampai lupa rencananya untuk pura-pura sakit perut. Ia memegangi perutnya dan memasang raut wajah atau ekspresi kesakitan.

"U-Ugh! K-Kayaknya perutku sakit!"

"E-Eh? Kenapa Ggio-san?" Soi Fon ikutan khawatir dan segera mendekati Ggio.

"Gatau, magh kayaknya!" Ggio sampe pura-pura batuk.

"Tapi kok kalo magh malah batuk juga?"

"…_iya juga sih ya, baka… aku lupa!_" pikir Ggio pas baru nyadar. "Err…" ia bingung mau membalas apa ke cewe ini.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau harus ke UKS sekarang juga!" Soi Fon mengulurkan tangannya ke Ggio, bermaksud untuk mengantarkannya ke UKS. Namun Ggio menolak.

"Tidak, maafkan aku, aku bisa pergi sendiri.." raut wajah Soi Fon kini tak menunjukkan senyuman lagi, melainkan sebuah ekspresi yang menunjukkan sebuah kesedihan mendalam dan kekecewaan. Ggio yang menyadarinya langsung kaget dan penasaran. "_Apa itu? Aku bisa merasakannya…_" ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengamati ekspresinya.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah, aku duluan ya…" Soi Fon berjalan sendirian meninggalkan Ggio sendiri di pinggir lapangan.

Daripada melamun saja di sana memikirkan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Soi Fon padanya, Ggio lebih memilih untuk segera berlari meninggalkannya, pura-pura ke UKS, dan ia pun sampai di sebuah tempat sepi. Tepatnya di semak-semak, tak jauh dari lapangan tempat teman-temannya sedang berada. "_Huh, sampai juga di hiding spot_…" gumam Ggio sambil mengelap keringat di wajahnya.

Ia mulai mengatur posisinya sendiri agar tidak terlihat sama sekali. Ia juga sudah berjaga-jaga apabila ada orang yang tidak sengaja lewat dan melihatnya serta mencurigainya, dan juga menanyakan kepadanya, ia akan beralasan kalau ia sedang meneliti tumbuhan liar untuk pelajaran Biologi. Jenius sekali. Ggio mengeluarkan kameranya dari dalam jersey-nya. Setelah dinyalakan, Ggio terkejut dan heran ketika mengetahui kalau kamera yang ia pegang sekarang ini sama sekali tak memiliki satupun foto di dalamnya, padahal kamera tersebut tak kelihatan baru, sudah agak lecet. "_Apa mungkin Ishida sengaja menghapusnya?_" curiga Ggio. Tidak, ia tak boleh berpikiran negatif di saat seperti ini. Kali ini, ia tak boleh mengeluarkan bunyi maupun suara sedikitpun dan grasak-grusuk yang bising. Ia tak boleh ketahuan.

Semak-semak yang sekarang sedang Ggio tempati atau pakai untuk bersembunyi letaknya tak begitu jauh dari lapangan, dan terletak di sebuah hutan dengan pohon tinggi yang lebat. Ini misi pertamanya untuk benar-benar menguntit seseorang. _"Stalker Mode, Activated!"_ ucap Ggio dalam hati sambil membuka matanya yang kini telah fokus setelah dipejamkan beberapa detik. Dalam Stalker mode, Ggio bisa lebih fokus dalam memakai kelima alat inderanya. Di bidang pendengaran, Ggio dapat mendengar, merekam, dan mengingat semua percakapan yang diucapkan oleh orang yang dikuntitnya, termasuk ucapan yang bahkan sangat kecil sekali volumenya. Di bidang penglihatan, Ggio dapat membaca, memahami, dan mempelajari ataupun menganalisa ekspresi orang yang dikuntitnya. Semua kelebihan itu mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai _bakat_ atau _jurus ampuh_ miliknya.

Ggio mulai mengarahkan kameranya ke arah lapangan. Setelah di-_zoom_, Ggio mulai mencari ke kiri dan kanan, atas dan bawah. _Search for Soi Fon_. Tidak ada. "_Dimana?"_ tanya Ggio dalam hati. Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihatlah sosok Soi Fon yang sedang jongkok sambil mengikat tali sepatunya, Ggio menarik napas lega, karena _target_ miliknya sudah ditemukan. Sekarang tinggal memfoto-foto saja dengan benar.

_CEKLEK!_

Ggio mendapatkan foto Soi Fon yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Agak seksi sih posenya, sampai-sampai muka Ggio merah melihatnya. Kali ini Kenpachi-sensei menuyuruh anak-anak untuk berlari sejenak. Ggio mulai mengarahkan kameranya lagi.

_CEKLEK!_

Dapat lagi fotonya. Kali ini terlihat Soi Fon yang sedang berlari dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang ngos-ngosan. Ggio tertawa kecil melihatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kenpachi-sensei menyuruh mereka semua untuk duduk dan menunggu sampai gilirannya untuk berlari datang.

_CEKLEK!_

Ggio mendapati foto Soi Fon yang sedang merangkul kedua kakinya sambil mengelap mulutnya yang agak basah terkena cipratan air dari botol minumnya sendiri. Ggio menahan tawanya dengan sekuat tenaga. "_Oh, sekarang gilirannya_…" ucap Ggio dalam hati ketika Soi Fon tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke bagian lapangan yang bergaris-garis putih, siap untuk dinilai.

_CEKLEK!_

_CEKLEK!_

_CEKLEK!_

Tiga foto dapat sekaligus. Satu saat sedang menunggu aba-aba 'mulai'. Dua saat sedang berlari sprint. Tiga saat melewati tikungan. "Dua putaran lagi…." Ggio bergeser sedikit, melemaskan kedua kakinya yang agak pegal akibat terlalu lama jongkok dibalik semak-semak tersebut.

Kameranya mulai ia arahkan dengan penal-pelan. 1 putaran telah selesai. Kini Ggio hanya perlu memfoto yang bagian akhirnya. Yaitu ketika Soi Fon mencapai _finish line._

_CEKLEK!_

Yak perfect. Ggio menarik napas lega. Ia agak sedikit bangga setelah melihat hasil fotonya itu. Dengan senang hati, kelak ia akan menunjukkannya pada Ishida. Namun, suatu perasaan muncul di hati Ggio. Perasaan tersebut terasa begitu menganggu kepercayaannya pada Ishida. Entah kenapa. Ggio masih berada di dalam Stalker Mode, karena itu tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan seperti rangkaian film berdenging dan berputar serta bermain di kepalanya. Ingatan saat ia berdiskusi dengan Ishida pada saat istirahat tadi, tentang misinya kali ini. Ia mengingat ketika Ishida tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya dan seperti rang yang sedang diawasi, atau dengan kata lain _mata-mata_. Bahkan hingga sekarang pun Ggio masih menyimpan adanya kecurigaan terhadap Ishida.

_NGIIIIING….!_

"Ukh…!" Ggio meraba-raba kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit, pusing, dan nyut-nyutan. Akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian hilang juga. Ggio pun menghela napas dan langsung mengnonaktifkan Stalker Mode miliknya itu.

Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju UKS setelah melihat teman-temannya yang sedang diceramahi oleh Kenpachi-sensei. Lebih baik ia ke UKS sekarang dariada keburu selesai jam pelajarannya, kalau tidak nanti ia akan ketahuan bolos oleh teman-temannya apabila bertemu saat mereka sedang menuju ke kelas.

* * *

Pintu UKS sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya. Tinggal dibuka saja. Dengan ini Ggio berharap agar ia tak usah melakukan bagian 'akhir' dari misinya kali ini. Ya, _if you know what I mean_. Ia benar-benar menolak dan nggak mau memfoto bagian pada saat anak perempuan sedang mandi. Itu adalah perbuatan yang amat terlarang bagi siapapun, apalagi baginya yang sedang berusaha menghilangkan cap anak berandalan dari tubuhnya itu.

Cap berandalan? Apa maksudnya itu? Ggio Vega, dahulu waktu ia masih kelas 1 SMA, ia berada di kelas yang paling rendah, yaitu kelas F, yang dikenal sebagai kelas anak berandalan. Di sana, selalu saja ada kasus setiap harinya. Tak jarang ada asap rokok yang selalu mengisi ruangan kelasnya dulu. Kalau di kelas A pengharumnya wangi parfum dan sejenisnya, sementara kelas F pengharumnya yaitu asap rokok yang dihasilkan oleh murid-muridnya masing-masing. Tapi, di sela-sela anak berandalan yang pemalas, bandel, hobby membully, dan perokok itu ada 1 anak yang amat pintar dan berhasil meraih prestasi yang lumayan banyak dan unggul di berbagai bidang. Ialah Ggio Vega, anak teladan dari kelas F.

_TOK TOK…!_

Tak ada jawaban, langsung saja Ggio masuk, dan benar-benar di dalamnya tak ada siapapun. Di dalam UKS terdapat 2 kasur untuk berbaring yang diantaranya disertai oleh gorden pembatas. Kemudian di ujung kasur terdapat 2 jendela dengan gorden yang sedang terbuka. Dan ada 1 sofa beserta freezer, dan aksesoris lainnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ggio memasuki ruangan UKS di sekolahnya sendiri.

Ggio membaringkan badannya yang sekarang terasa agak lemas setelah kepalanya yang tadi terasa pusing. Ia menarik napas panjang. Tak lupa ia menyimpan dan menyembunyikan kameranya itu ke dalam _jersey_ nya. Ggio mengamati sekelilingnya, hingga bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur setelah menonaktifkan Stalker Mode miliknya itu.

"Melelahkan sekali bukan? Ggio Vega…"

* * *

**Hyaaaa! minna-san! gimana gimana? bagus gak!? eh maksudnya, seru ga-**

**Ggio: HAIYAAAA! SUPER-GGIO-KICK! *nendang Author***

**Author: UAGHHHH!**

**Ggio: huahahahaaha! balasan yang tadi!**

**Author: woy! kurangajar!**

**Soi Fon: *sigh* bener deh ya kalian berdua itu..**

**Ggio: u-uaagh! S-Soi Fon!? **

**Author: ! jangan bilang kalo lo mau kabur la-**

**Ggio: *kabur***

**Author: *gubrak***

**Soi Fon: terlambat nangkep tuh...**

**Author: u-urusai!**

**Soi Fon: _by the way_, minna-san, terimakasih sudah membaca! *bow* arigato gozaimasu! *smile***


End file.
